tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Icy Wings
Ask Icy Wings is an ask blog made by "Ex The Ferret " (dA). Drawing Style The answers on this blog were drawn by vectors instead of normal drawing. He also draws body/head frames to create the answers. Now it's by digital art. Icy Wings went to a tail restyle once and a mane restyle twice. About Icy Wings Icy Wings is an ice sculptor, making every sort of ice sculptures and objects. Fails with anything technological, as everything he makes that involves electricity explodes on his face. The Mysterious Ice Icy Wings claims that his ice can't melt, because it is enchanted in Canterlot to repel heat. But it is still as fragile as normal ice. Actually, it's "Liquid Magic" that he needs to put on the water to perma-freeze it on ice. It can be removed by breaking its concentration point, usually on the bottom of the object. Recent Happenings The Mysterious Collar Icy Wings get a mysterious collar from somepony. When he first uses it, he feels a chaotic power, and now Discord haunts his dreams. The Seapony Statue While making a Seapony Statue, it gets stolen while Icy is searching for his tools. "Inverse" Powers After getting a "gift" from Beakpony that sent both to opposite afinity places, they "unlocked" the "inverse" powers, flaming ice and frozen fire. Story Arcs Arc 1: Liquid Magic After finishing Spitfire's mirror, Icy Wings was checking for his next job, but he runs out of his "liquid magic" that he uses to perma-freeze the ice. Now he's off to Canterlot Mountains to find a pure form of this "Liquid Magic", but he brings The Mysterious Collar with him. He brings the mysterious collar with him, that we soon discover that it holds the soul of Flaria Star, a former student of Canterlot University, and a friend of Icy Wings. In the past, two years ago at the same university, they were "forced" to make a group (due to being last pick). They had to make something using both of their afinities, but, since they have opposite afinities, it would be hard. After some time, they decided to make ice fireworks, it would look simple. But, they made a mistake of not isolating the opposite elements, causing an explosion that knocked both of them, but binding Flaria's soul on her collar. After waking up at the infirmary (due to shock of new followers), Icy Wings goes with Flaria to the Laboratory, just to discover something. It was Flaria's body, kept safe. After setting everything up and giving a little "shock" to Flaria, she was back to her body thanks to Icy. Icy finally gets some nevermelt mana and as a bonus, some of the new unbreakable mana too. Both Icy and Flaria go back to Ponyville. List of Gifts *Raindrops Answers: Heart-shaped Statuette *Ask MLC Blobs / Raikissu: Ice MLC Blob *Chocolate Pony: Chocolate-color Ice Pony Sculpture *Colgate Answers: Ice Brushie and Ice Star Brush Statuette *Ask Frigid Drift: Rainbow Dash Collar *AskSniperPony: Target *Ask Awesomedash: Ice Surfboard More info to be added. Category:Ask blog Category:OC Category:Draw blog